


boyfriend battle

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sasunaru + Tickle fight.





	boyfriend battle

Sasuke has absolutely no warning when his boyfriend tackles him.

One minute, he’s on the couch reading and Naruto’s bustling around the kitchen, and the next thing he knows he’s pinned to the floor with Naruto looming over him with a grin. “What the fuck?” Sasuke asks, eloquently.

“Sasuke,” Naruto says, his tone serious but his face definitely not. “Are you ticklish?”

He stiffens up and tries to kick his boyfriend off and apparently that’s all the response Naruto needed because he dives in, fingers scrabbling up Sasuke’s sides and under his arms and he squirms, clapping one hand over his mouth to stifle any unwanted sounds and using his other three limbs to try to shove Naruto off.

Naruto pouts. “No fair!” he whines. “I want to hear you!” He takes a two second break to slam his hands together and then the next thing Sasuke knows there are  _two_  sets of hands going at him and one pulls his hand away from his mouth and-

Sasuke can’t help it. Who could?

He laughs.

Both Narutos freeze, staring at Sasuke with an open, soft awe, and Sasuke takes that opportunity to knee the clone in the face and then dive at his boyfriend through the smoke that creates, pinning  _Naruto_  to the floor.

Sasuke smirks. “Your turn,” he says, and the apartment is soon ringing with Naruto’s shrieks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
